valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe (web-series)
Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe is a live-action web-series produced by Bat in the Sun Productions. The series is intended as an introduction to the Valiant Universe and its characters for new fans. The ongoing plot involves Ninjak, but the various episodes will have him fighting different popular Valiant characters. For the comic adaptation of the same name click here. Episodes The total running time without any opening and end credits is about 69:50 minutes. All six episode were made available on ComicBook.com between April 21 and 26, 2018. Since being released, the videos have been taken down by the distributor, and are no longer officially available online. Cast and Crew Cast Featured Role * Colin King / Ninjak – Michael Rowe Main Roles * Archer – Alex Meglei * Armstrong – Kevin Porter * Bloodshot – Jason David Frank * Colonel Capshaw – Tatiana DeKhtyar * Eternal Warrior – John Hennigan * Livewire – Ciera Foster * Neville Alcott – Craig Young * Roku – Chantelle Barry * Shadowman – Damion Poitier * X-O Manowar – Derek Theler Supporting Roles * Jillian Alcott – Carlie Larson * Susan Alcott – Katelyn Statton * MI-6 Agent Vivian – Nicola Posener * MI-6 Assistant Edward – Andre Gordon * Master Darque – Aaron Schoenke Others * Armstrong's Girls ** Tricia Pain (as Amanda) ** Jennifer Ann Broders ** Nicole Klepper ** Noel Kachaturian * Dilly the "Angry Bar Goer" – Shaun Piccinino * Dilly's Bar Friend – Anthony Apello * MI-6 Tech Agent Dale – Jason Marnocha * Mob Boss – Rusty Locke * Ninjak's Stunt Double – Jerry Quill * Roku's First in Command – Nate Lee * Roku's Murdered Helper – Charlit Daecharkhom * Roku's Pilot - Sean Schoenke * SWAT Team ** Carlos Baca ** Daniel Lociero ** Guy Grundy Crew * Director ** Aaron Schoenke * Producers ** Aaron Schoenke ** Sean Schoenke ** Dinesh Shamdasani ** Josh Johns * Screenplay / Writers ** Aaron Schoenke ** Sean Schoenke ** Joe Harris ** Andrew Rowe * Story ** Aaron Schoenke * Original Music Score / Sound Design ** Sean Schoenke * Cinematography ** Joey Passool * Fight Choreography ** Alvin Hsing * Visual Effects Supervisor ** Nikolay Zamkovoy * Editing ** Aaron Schoenke History Ninjak is Colin King, a British intelligence asset and master martial artist with a dark, mysterious past. Since he showed up in X-O Manowar, he’s become one of the most important characters in “New Valiant,” having appeared in Unity and The Valiant before getting his own series in 2015. The first teaser trailer was released during New York Comic Con in October 2016. In mid-August 2017 it was announced the digital series would consist of six episodes and a final trailer would be released in the upcoming weeks. During New York Comic Con in October 2017, a comic book mini-series of the same name was announced. The first of four issues of the comic adaption would be released on January 10, 2018 by Valiant Entertainment. Extended footage of the web-series was shown during the panel as well, however, Valiant had yet to announce the release date of the web-series. A few days later the web-series was put on hiatus indefinitely. During C2E2 in early April 2018, Valiant announced the web-series will finally be released on April 21, 2018 – three days after the final issue of the comic adaption. Six episodes will be aired in six days on ComicBook.com. Notes * Early details suggested characters such as Divinity, Savage, Timewalker, and Faith would appear in the series. None of them ended up making an appearance, and it is unclear if they were ever actually planned to appear, and if so, it's not known when or why they were cut. Ninjak, Confirmed As A Live-Action Web Series, To Feature X-O Manowar, Faith, Bloodshot, Divinity, Timewalker, Eternal Warrior And Savage (August 29, 2016 by Bleeding Cool) Gallery Posters Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Logo.jpg Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Poster 2018.jpg File:Ninjak Vs. The Valiant Universe Poster 2017.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 001.jpg Bloodshot Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 001.jpg Related Variant Covers All related photo variant covers are listed on this page. Screenshots from 2016 Trailer Archer and Armstrong Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 001.jpg Bloodshot Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 002.jpg Livewire Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 001.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 002.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 003.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 004.jpg Roku Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 001.jpg X-O Manowar Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe 001.jpg Screenshots from the Episodes Shadowman Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep4 001.jpg Shadowman Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep4 002.jpg Shadowman Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep4 003.jpg Shadowman Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep4 004.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep5 001.jpg Ninjak Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep5 002.jpg Roku Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep5 001.jpg Roku Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep5 002.jpg AA Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep5 001.jpg Roku Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep6 001.jpg Alcotts Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep6 001.jpg Unity Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep6 001.jpg Unity Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep6 002.jpg Darque Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep6 001.jpg Darque Ninjak-Vs-Valiant-Universe Ep6 002.jpg Quotes References External links * "Ninjak vs. The Valiant Universe" at IMDB.com * NYCC 2016: Valiant announces Ninjak vs. The Valiant Universe (October 10, 2016 by The Valiant Voice) * Debut Date for Ninjak vs. The Valiant Universe Digital Series Announced (April 17, 2018 by The Valiant Voice)